Powracając do żywych
by Akolitka
Summary: Alternatywna wersja losów Harry'ego Pottera: Rzecz dzieje się przed I tomem, Lily nie miała siostry, tylko brata - Marka, który ze swoim mężem Evanem mieszka na Privet Drive. W nocy kiedy zginęli Potterowie, Syriusz zdołał wiziąć Harry'ego od Hargrida i zaniósł go do stryjostwa, a czarodziejski świat sądzi, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie żyje. lekki slash.


**Wszystkie postacie należą do JK Rowling.**

**W pierwszytm rozdziale zamieściłam fragment V rozdziału pt Ulica Pokątna, pochodzącego z ksiażki "Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rozdział I**

**Luka w Planie**

Mark i Evan Evansowie z powodzeniem mogli uchodzić za idealną parę - byli ze sobą już od pięciu lat, okazywali sobie miłość jedynie w zaciszu domowym i mieszkali w jednym z pięknych domów na uroczej uliczce Privet Drive. Ich związek z początku był solą w oku części mieszkańców osiedla, ale po jakimś czasie nawet najbardziej konserwatywni z nich znaleźli wspólny język ze swoimi nowymi sąsiadami. Mark był maklerem giełdowym i zarabiał wystarczająco by mogli prowadzić spokojne, wolne od trosk, wygodne życie, zaś z kolei Evan zajmował się domem, z pasją pielęgnował ogródek i załatwiał sprawunki. Poznali się równo pięć lat temu na weselu kuzynki Evana, Mary i jej męża Johna w październiku, spotykali się potem przez kilka tygodni, po raz kolejny zobaczyli się rok temu na weselu siostry Marka, Lily i jej Jamesa, zakochali się w sobie wkrótce po tym i dwa lata temu zamieszkali razem.

Dzień, w którym rozpoczyna się ta opowieść był kolejnym z szeregu podobnych do siebie, szarych, typowo angielskich dni. Po zjedzeniu śniadania Mark ucałowawszy w policzek męża wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał do pracy. Gdyby więcej uwagi zwracał na niecodzienne detale wypełniające otaczający go, znajomy mu krajobraz zaniepokoiłby się. Tego dnia cała południowa Anglia nawiedzona była istną plagą wszędobylskich sów, niecodziennie ubranych ludzi i sztucznych ogni rozbłyskujących na porannym niebie. Kraj opanowała mania dziwactwa, a ponadto, gdy podjeżdżał pod swoje londyńskie biuro jego oczom ukazał się napis na murku otaczającym stary, gotycki kościół, duże, czerwone litery układały się w słowa:

_**Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie żyje!**_

_**Radujcie się wszyscy, którzy to czytacie.**_

Mark nie wiedział, o kogo chodziło autorowi graffiti, ale nie podobała mu się wręcz bijąca z niego radość na wieść o czyjejś śmierci. Zdecydowanie nie było to w dobrym guście. Kiedy wszedł do budynku skupił się na porannej poczcie, następnie sprawdził kursy walut, które z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wzrosły o kilka pensów każda, po czym przeczytał gazetę i otworzył pocztę e-mail. Jeden z jego amerykańskich kontrahentów donosił mu o sporym poruszeniu za oceanem i możliwości sporych zysków. Mark odpisał mu, po czym zadzwonił do Evana mówiąc, że się nieco spóźni.

Godziny za godzinami mijały na zawieraniu transakcji, podpisywaniu umów, rozmowach telefonicznych i chłodnych kalkulacjach. O dziesiątej dwadzieścia zjadł lekki lunch w Stella Cafe, po czym wrócił do biura na nowo rzucając się w wir zajęć – omawianiu kompromisu dotyczącego sprzedaży kilku nieruchomości przy Hickory Road. Po pracy wrócił do domu gdzie czekały na niego obiad i kolejny numer periodyku historycznego, który prenumerował. Po posiłku obaj zasiedli do czytania z tą różnicą, że Evan zaznajamiał się z nowymi przepisami w zawartymi w numerze _Ptaktycznej i oszczędnej_. Mark zapadł w drzemkę, podczas gdy jego współmałżonek tworzył listę potrzebnych rzeczy, które jutro kupi.

Kolację zjedli w milczeniu, po czym wspólnie udali się na spoczynek.

* * *

Nad Privet Drive zapadła noc, światła w okolicznych domach zgasły, a początkowo dominujący na niebie księżyc teraz widniał tam w otoczeniu gwiazd. Zapadła cisza. W jakiś czas później przerwał ją odgłos cichych kroków i z zaułka wyłonił się na oko niespełna dwudziestoletni mężczyzna niosący w czułym geście dziecko zawinięte w niebieski kocyk. Na jego przystojnej twarzy gościł teraz bezbrzeżny smutek, widać było, że wcześniej płakał, a jego ubranie było w nieładzie. Jego włosy były rozwiane, a ubranie poplamione w wielu miejscach.

– Dobrze, że przekonałem Hargrida żeby mi cię oddał.

Drżącą dłonią pogładził spowite w kocyk dziecko, które zakwiliło cichutko.

– Śpij Harry, śpij. Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do załatwienia. – Wyszeptał i wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni list położył go na kocyku, w skrytych pod nim miejscu nóżek chłopca.

– Do widzenia Harry, a raczej: Do zobaczenia.

Po raz ostatni spojrzał na śpiące niemowlę szczególnie przypatrując się zaczerwienionej bliźnie zdobiącej jego czoło. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zaczął cichutko gaworzyć przez sen, podnosząc i opuszczając drobniutkie piąstki.

W ciszy odszedł tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł nieco bardziej zgarbiony niż wcześniej.

* * *

– Mark, chodź tu!

Mężczyzna pośpiesznie podszedł do męża.

– Co się...

– To się stało. – Mówiąc to Evan wskazał na słodko śpiące na progu ich domu niemowlę, którego czółko zdobiła zaczerwieniona blizna w kształcie błyskawicy.

Mark podniósł grubą pergaminową kopertę i przeczytał:

Drogi Panie Evans

Przykro jest mi poinformować Pana, że Pańska siostra Lily Potter wraz z mężem zginęła tej nocy wskutek ataku Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać.

_Ufam, że wspominała Panu o istnieniu czarodziejskiego świata._

_Jego zakałą był do niedawna właśnie wyżej wspomniany czarnoksiężnik._

_Proszę Pana w imieniu całej naszej społeczności i swoim o opiekę i zapewnienie godziwych warunków życia temu chłopcu._

_Z poważaniem_

_Syriusz Black_

– Hmm.

– Pokaż, co tam pisze,

Mężczyzna podał pergamin swojemu współmałżonkowi i odruchowo podniósłszy swojego siostrzeńca przyjrzał się bliźnie znaczącej jego czoło. Był taki drobny, taki delikatny, że nie wiedział jak się z nim obchodzić. Przytulił zawiniątko do siebie, obiecując sobie, że będzie go strzegł jak własnego życia. Niemowlę powoli otworzyło oczy i Mark zdał sobie sprawę, że mają one kolor oczu jego siostry.

– Czy... Zatrzymamy go? – Zapytał Evans.

– Oczywiście. – Podszedł do męża. – Poznaj Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera.

Chłopiec wyciągnął swoje drobne rączki gładząc policzki Evana.

– Jest słodki, mogę go potrzymać?

Mark podał mężowi swojego siostrzeńca, który nieomal zapiszczał z radości widząc nową twarz.

– Zrobię coś do zjedzenia. – Powiedział z czułym uśmiechem. – I pójdę po coś dla małego, ty w tym czasie przewiń go i nie spuszczaj z oka.

Ewan skinął głową, a Mark poszedł do kuchni i po kilku minutach wrócił z tacką pełną kanapek i kawy dla współmałżonka. Zjedli szybko, po czym Mark wybrał się do sklepu a jego druga połowa opiekowała się dzieckiem. Dzisiejszy dzień niemal w całości przeznaczyli na wizyty w urzędach, dzięki którym ich opieka nad chłopcem nabrała podstaw prawnych, podczas gdy Harry'm opiekowała się ich niedawno owdowiała sąsiadka pani Arabella Figg.

* * *

_Dziesięć lat później _

Harry Potter obudził się od razu siadając, tej nocy podobnie jak podczas kilku poprzednich śnił mu się dziwny sen: widział ciemnowłosego mężczyznę w okularach biegnącego w stronę drzwi i rudowłosą kobietę zasłaniającą go własnym ciałem, potem rozgorzał zielony płomień i chłopiec obudził się zlany potem. Okna jego sypialni wychodziły na niewielki, ale bardzo zadbany ogródek znajdujący się przed domem. Chłopak podszedł do niego i zauważył schyloną nad klombem postać jego wuja Evana, który zobaczywszy go pomachał mu radośnie. Harry kochał obu swoich wujków, traktując jednak jak ojca Marka, a jako matkę Evana. Wynikało to z podziału obowiązków w ich związku, ról, jakie przyjęli i stosunku do Harry'ego. Tak, więc Mark był nieco bardziej surowy, ale i sprawiedliwy, podczas gdy Evan okazywał mu niczym nie ograniczoną miłość rodzicielską, do tego stopnia, że Harry był wręcz rozpieszczany.

Czarne volvo Marka znikło już z podjazdu, co świadczyło o tym, że ten wyruszył do pracy, byli, więc wraz z Evanem sami. Harry wszedł do łazienki, odświeżył się i ściągnąwszy pidżamę założył koszulkę i spodnie. Po chwili zszedł na parter gdzie czekał na niego ściągający właśnie pobrudzone ziemią rękawiczki do prac ogrodowych Evan.

– Dzień dobry wujku.

Mężczyzna nachylił się nad nim i roztrzepał jego niesforne włosy.

– Dzień dobry Harry, Na co masz ochotę?

– Mmm. – Chłopiec zastanawiał się. – Może na naleśniki?

Evan rozpromienił się.

– Ale będziesz musiał mi pomóc.

– Dobrze.

Obaj poszli do kuchni, z której po jakimś czasie zaczęły wydobywać się kuszące zapachy smażonych naleśników. Po upieczeniu dwóch tuzinów oboje wzięli się do mycia używanych w czasie przyrządzania śniadania garnków, łyżek i patelni.

Po chwili usiedli przy stole i zaczęli jeść.

– Smacznego.

– Nawzajem.

Po śniadaniu Harry wziął plecak i Evan zawiózł go do położonej kilka kilometrów od Privet Drive szkoły. Chłopak naprawdę lubił się uczyć, przynosił do domu dobre oceny i był chwalony za zachowanie, wypowiedzi i punktualność. Zdarzały się czasem jednak niewytłumaczalne zdarzenia, które dotykały ludzi w jego obecności, na przykład Tom Rerlow nazwał kiedyś opiekunów Harry'ego bardzo brzydkimi słowami i w trzy dni później złamał nogę. Inny przypadek miał miejsce, kiedy jedna z dziewczynek nazwała go sierotą, następnego dnia potknęła się na chodniku przed szkołą i wybiła sobie przednie zęby. Czasami to sam Harry był ofiarą dziwnych zdarzeń, jak wtedy, gdy uderzył w niego samochód nic mu nie uszkadzając, czy wtedy, gdy w tajemniczy sposób znalazł się w wylocie komina nad kuchnią.

Te wydarzenia niepokoiły go, ale szukał ich przyczyny w swoim wszechobecnym pechu.

Kiedy miał osiem lat opiekunowie opowiedzieli mu o tym, co stało się z jego rodzicami, dyskretnie omijając kwestię istnienia czarodziejskiego świata, w nadziei, że kiedy nieco podrośnie będzie w stanie lepiej zachować tajemnicę. List od Syiusza Blacka przechowywali w podwójnym dnie jednej z szuflad komody stojącej w ich sypialni. Od dziesięciu lat nie otrzymali żadnej wiadomości z czarodziejskiego świata i nie brakowało im tego.

Zaparkowali na szkolnym parkingu.

– Gotowy na kolejny dzień zdobywania wiedzy?

– Tak wujku.

Harry wysiadł z samochodu i wziąwszy plecak ruszył w stronę szkoły, gdy usłyszał za sobą głos wuja:

– Czy ty, aby czegoś nie zapomniałeś?

Chłopak odwrócił się, teatralnie stukając się w głowę, po czym podbiegł do wuja i przybił piątkę.

– Powodzenia Harry.

– Nawzajem wujku.

* * *

Codzienny plan lekcji chłopca zawierał po kolei: historię, dwa języki angielskie, biologię, matematykę, chemię, fizykę i biologię. Nie był on w stanie wybrać swojego ulubionego przedmiotu, gdyż przepadał za każdym z nich. Nauczyciele go lubili, chłopcy raczej nie zbliżali się za bardzo, a dziewczęta traktowały go jak powietrze. Po szkole również był odbierany przez Evana i wspólnie przygotowywali obiad, z tym, że Harry bardziej mu towarzyszył niż pomagał, co mężczyzna z kurtuazją pomijał.

Jedenaste urodziny chłopca zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, co zarówno u niego jak i u jego opiekunów było powodem do ekscytacji. Harry nigdy nie miał wielkich oczekiwań do czegokolwiek, co dopiero do prezentów, ale mężczyznom zawsze udawało się pozytywnie go zaskoczyć. Rok temu dostał kilkusetstronicowy dziennik w starym stylu, z okładką oprawioną w miękką skórę opatrzoną srebrnymi okuciami na rogach. Do tej pory zapisał w nim trzy strony i w tym tempie powinien wystarczyć mu na całe życie. Mimo wszystko jednak czuł, że tym razem jego opiekunowie przeszli samych siebie starając się go zadowolić.

* * *

– Jak było w szkole? – Zapytał Evan.

– Dobrze wujku.

– To dlaczego jesteś zmartwiony?

Harry popatrzył na swoje palce.

– Czy to, że ty i wujek Mark, no wiesz... Jesteście ze sobą. Jest dziwne?

– Dziwne? Nie. O co ci chodzi? – Zapytał z troską Evan.

Chłopak zarumienił się i poruszał ustami.

– Nie słyszę, co mówisz.

– Ktoś powiedział, że jesteście...

Evan podniósł rękę w przerywając chłopcu w połowie zdania.

– Nie kończ, wiem, co miał na myśli. Czy to cię martwi?

– No nie, ale...

Mężczyzna westchnął i powiedział:

– Jest kilka rodzajów ludzi: szczerzy i uczciwi tacy jak my, zakłamani i nieszczęśliwi, źli i okrutni, oraz przeróżne kombinacje tych typów. To, że trafiłeś na kogoś takiego nie świadczy, że wszyscy tacy są.

Harry pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

– Czyli ty i wujek Mark nie jesteście... Tacy jak inni?

– Nie jesteśmy, ale w tym właśnie tkwi piękno świata – w odmienności. To, że ja i Mark jesteśmy razem nie znaczy, że jesteśmy złymi ludźmi. Istota rzeczy tkwi nie w tym, kim, ale jakim człowiekiem się jest. Rozumiesz?

– Tak wujku.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Co im zrobiłeś za to, co powiedzieli.

Harry spuścił wzrok.

– Nic takiego, poprosiłem Rowana Atkinsa by ich zlał.

Evan zatrzymał samochód nie trudniąc się parkowaniem, droga o tej porze była prawie pusta i mogli porozmawiać w spokoju.

– Czy mam iść do dyrektora?

– Nie, nawet nie wiedzieli, że to ja.

– Jeśli znowu zaczną cię prześladować wiedz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. Okej?

Chłopiec rozpromienił się.

– Okej wujku.

Mężczyzna przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i na nowo ruszyli do domu.

* * *

Kolejne dni mijały jeden za drugim rozmywając się w plamę w pamięci Harry'ego, kiedy później próbował je sobie przypomnieć napotykał pustkę. Dwudziestego piątego czerwca ukończył kolejny rok szkolny z wyróżnieniem, później jego wujowie zabrali go do cukierni i z tej okazji kupili duży, okrągły tort z polewą waniliową, który zjedli we trójkę po obiedzie.

Pierwszego dnia wakacji siedzieli w salonie oglądając telewizję, gdy usłyszeli ciche kliknięcie otworu na listy w drzwiach. Evan wstał i powoli wszedł do przedpokoju, po chwili wrócił niosąc dwa listy.

– Jeden jest do ciebie Mark, z Americal Financial Center, a drugi jest dla Harry'ego.

Mężczyzna podał listy adresatom: Mark odłożył swój na stolik, podczas gdy Harry rozerwał pieczęć podzieloną na cztery pola, na których przedstawiono kolejno: lwa, borsuka, kruka i węża, po czym otworzył złotawą kopertę z grubego pergaminu przez chwilę skupiając się na polu adresata.

_Pan H. Potter_

_Salon_

_Privet Drive 5_

_Surrey_

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się I wyciągnął wsunięty do środka koperty arkusz pergaminu.

_Szanowny Panie Potter_

_Z najwyższą przyjemnością mam zaszczyt poinformować pana, że został pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie jako uczeń pierwszego roku._

_Nasza szkoła zapewnia kompletne wykształcenie magiczne, a nauka trwa przez siedem lat._

_Rok szkolny liczy sobie dziesięć miesięcy naprzemiennie z dwoma miesiącami wakacji._

_W Hogwarcie istnieją cztery Domy: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuf i Ravenclav, do, których przydziela się uczniów pierwszego roku podczas Uczty powitalnej._

_Uczniowie mieszkają na terenie szkoły w dormitoriach._

_Nie ma ocen – za szczególne osiągnięcia bądź rażące przewiny odbiera się i dodaje punkty dla każdego z Domów._

_W załączeniu dołączam listę podręczników i innych rzeczy potrzebnych na pierwszy rok i bilet na Hogwart, Express który wyruszy o 31 sierpnia o godzinie dzie__wiątej z dworca King Cross spod peronu 9 i ¾._

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Zastępca dyrektora._

– Wujku? – Chłopiec spojrzał na Marka zatopionego w czytanej książce.

– Tak Harry?

– Chyba musisz to przeczytać.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i chwycił list. Zaczął czytać i po chwili do uszu Harry'ego doszło ciche sapnięcie. Mark wstał i wyszedł z salonu, podczas gdy pergamin trafił do ręki Evana, którego reakcja była podobnie zaskakująca – wstał i usiadł z powrotem, po czym na nowo, tym razem nieco bardziej dokładnie zaczął czytać list. Jego małżonek w międzyczasie wrócił i położył przed Harry'm podobny do tamtego arkusz pergaminu. Był to list od Syriusza Blacka, chłopiec podniósł go i zaczął czytać.

– Czarodziejski świat? Czarnoksiężnik? Co to znaczy?

Evan zawstydził się nieco powiedziawszy:

– No wiesz Harry...

– Zaraz... – Przerwał mu chłopiec. – Czyli moi rodzice nie zostali zamordowani przez złodziei?

– Próbowaliśmy ci to powiedzieć, ale sam rozumiesz... Masz dopiero jedenaście lat... Nie uwierzyłbyś nam.

Harry pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową.

– Czyli jestem... czarodziejem?

– Tak. – Powiedział Mark. – Podobnie jak twoja mama Lily i twój ojciec James.

– Nie powiem żeby to było jakimś zaskoczeniem. Sami wiecie...

Wiedzieli. Te wszystkie tajemnicze zdarzenia nie były przez nich ignorowane – wręcz przeciwnie, wielokrotnie na ten temat dyskutowali. O ile Evan zawsze opowiadał się za powiedzeniem chłopcu o wszystkim, o tyle Mark radził poczekać aż Harry urośnie i będzie w stanie lepiej zrozumieć potrzebę zachowania wszystkiego w tajemnicy.

Harry chwycił kopertę z listu do szkoły i wyłożył nadal pozostający tam załącznik.

_Lista niezbędnych podręczników, ingrediencji i rzeczy do rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie,_

_Podręczniki:_

_Wszyscy studenci powinni mieć po jednym egzemplarzu następujących dzieł :_

_Standardowa księga zaklęć (1 stopień) Mirandy Goshawk_

_Dzieje magii Bathildy Bagshot_

_Teoria magii Adalberta Wafflinga_

_Wprowadzenie do trandmutacji (dla początkujących) Emerika Switcha_

_Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów Phyllidy Spore_

_Magiczne wzory i napoje Arseniusa Jiggera_

_Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znależć Newta Scamandera_

_Ciemne moce : Poradnik Samoobrony Quentina Trimble'a_

_Ingrediencje do eliksirów:_

_Roślinne:_

_Asfodelus (korzeń, liście, kwiaty)_

_Dyptam (liście i łodygi)_

_Inkrulencja (kwiaty)_

_Mak (pąki)_

_Motylica (korzenie)_

_Passifora mięsożerna (kwiaty)_

_Pełzawica (łodygi)_

_Terrakula (liście) [prosimy o zachowywanie szczególnej ostrożności!]_

_Zwodniczka niebieska (kwiaty)_

_Zwierzęce:_

_Bezoar (słoiczek)_

_Ropucha (wnętrzności, dwa słoiczki)_

_Skarabeusze królewskie suszone (słoiczek)_

_Smocza (krew, trzy fiolki)_

_Smok (wątroba, słoiczek)_

_Szczur (śledziona, dwa słoiczki)_

_Umundurowanie:_

_Studenci pierwszego roku muszą mieć :_

_1. Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarnych)_

_2. Jedną zwykłą spiczastą tiarę dzienną (czarną)_

_3. Jedną parę rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo z podobnego rodzaju)_

_4. Jeden płaszcz zminowy (czarny, zapinki srebrne)_

_UWAGA : wszystkie stroje uczniów powinny być zaopatrzone w naszywki z imieniem_

_Pozostałe rzeczy:_

_Różdżka_

_Kociołek cynowy (bądź miedziany)_

_Srebrny nóż do ingrediencji_

_Cynowa (bądź miedziana) chochla_

_Para rękawic ze smoczej skóry_

_Tiara_

_1 kociołek (cynowy, rozmiar 2)_

_1 zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek_

_1 teleskop_

_1 miedziana waga z odważnikami_

_Możliwe jest posiadanie jednego zwierzęcia_

_Wszystkie wyżej wymienione przedmioty będzie można kupić na Ulicy Pokątnej._

_Można się do niej dostać poprzez pub „Dziurawy Kocioł" na Piccadily Street 251, tamtejszy barman pokaże panu właściwą drogę._

_Przypomina się, że pierwszorocznym __nie wolno__ posiadać mioteł do qidditcha!_

_Z wyrazami szacunku_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Zastępca dyrektora_

– No cóź... – Powiedział Evan. – Z przyjemnością znowu zobaczę Londyn.

– SMOCZA KREW?! – Krzyknął Mark ze zdziwieniem w głosie. – Kłydycz? Na Boga w życiu nie czytałem czegoś bardziej... – Zamilkł na chwile szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Niezwykłego.

– Czyli nie pójdę do tamtej szkoły?

Obu mężczyzn przestraszył zrezygnowany wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, z widocznie pozowanym gniewem malującym się na twarzy Mark powiedział:

– Nie ma mowy.

– Absolutnie! – Poparł męża Evan. – Absolutnie nie możemy ci tego zabronić. Harry – Wziął jego rękę w swoją dłoń. – To część twojego dziedzictwa i kim byśmy byli zabraniając ci jej?

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się odłożył list.

– A co z pieniędzmi? Przecież te rzeczy muszą sporo kosztować: księgi zaklęć, składniki do eliksirów, różdżka...

Mark pogładził go po włosach.

– O to się nie martw – mamy wystarczająco dużo, wystarczy i na to.

– Więc wujku, kiedy jedziemy?

– Myślę, że pojutrze, muszę załatwić kilka spraw w Ministerstwie Finansów, a to przecież kilka ulic od Piccadily Street.

– Więc postanowione: za dwa dni wyruszymy na Ulicę Pokątną. – Powiedział Evan i lekko musnąwszy wargami czoło Harry'ego i policzek Marka ruszył do kuchni po coś słodkiego.

Tej nocy sny Harry'ego pełne były kociołków, wszędobylskich ropuch i różdżek.

* * *

W upalny piątkowe popołudnie Harry, Evan i Mark dojeżdżali na Piccadily Street. Nie typowe dla tej pory roku temperatury niemal powalały na kolana, rozpalone do czerwoności słońce prażyło dach ich auta i Harry w myślach dziękował losowi, że samochód wuja marka ma wbudowaną klimatyzację. Kiedy kierowcy innych aut zalewali się potem niemal mdlejąc, oni delektowali się przyjemnym chłodem. Harry siedział na miejscu pasażera z ciekawością rozglądając się dookoła – wprawdzie często bywał z wujami w Londynie, zwiedzając między innymi Muzeum Wiktorii i Alberta, czy Tate Gallery, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu szukał śladów istnienia czarodziejów.

– Skup się Harry. – Powiedział Mark. – Piccadily jest jedną z najdłuższych ulic Londynu i nie chciałbym byś przegapił „Dziurawy Kocioł". Jaki to był numer?

Chłopiec wyciągnął czytany niemal nieskończoną ilość razy list i odpowiedział:

– 251 wujku.

– 215, 220, 227, 241. – Samochód zwolnił, podczas gdy Mark odliczał: – 245, 250 i 252. Zaraz, coś tu jest nie tak...

Harry spojrzał na wuja – ten rozglądał się dookoła ze zdziwioną miną.

– 250 i 252... A gdzie 251?

– Tam. – Harry wskazał na obskurnie wyglądający pub z obdrapanymi ścianami.

– Skąd to się tu wzięło? – Zapytał parkując Mark.

Harry zachichotał.

– Eee, magia?

Zamilkł zobaczywszy dziewczynę z burzą brązowych loków prowadzącą za ręce elegancko ubranych mężczyznę i kobietę w stronę „Dziurawego Kotła".

– Czy myślicie, że oni też...? No wiecie. – Wyszeptał Evan nachylając się ku Harry'emu.

Trójka nieznajomych rozglądając się dookoła wchodziła właśnie do pubu. Wszyscy przechodnie nie rzucali nawet okiem w miejsce, w którym stał pub.

– Tak. – Powiedział chłopiec. – Chodźmy.

We troje ruszyli w stronę „Dziurawego Kotła" rozglądając się na przejściu ulicznym. Harry jako pierwszy podszedł do drzwi, otworzył je i do ich uszu doszedł odgłos rozmów, nalewania piwa i śmiechów. Wewnątrz panował niesamowity nieporządek: podłoga była zasłana brudem, tynk w wielu miejscach odpadł ze ścian, sufity zdobiła imponująca siatka pajęczyn, stoły były zwyczajnie brudne, a kontuar lśnił od rozlanego na nim alkoholu. Evan syknął – znany był ze swojej miłości do porządku i lekkiej pedanterii, więc w oburzenie wprowadzał go stan „Dziurawego Kotła". Sala była w połowie pusta, nieliczni goście sączyli swoje napoje nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego jak dziwnie są ubrani: Harry zobaczył mężczyznę w białych spodniach od pidżamy i eleganckiej marynarce, kobietę w kapeluszu z wypchanym sępem na czubku i kilka posępnie wyglądających wiedźm mruczących coś do siebie.

– Dzień dobry. – Powiedział cicho Harry. – Nazywam się Harry Potter.

Wszystkie twarze zwróciły się w jego kierunku w tym te należące do trójki, która weszła do pubu wcześniej od niego. Wszyscy goście wstali i ruszyli w jego stronę, Mark i Evan stanęli u jego boków gotowi w każdej chwili przyjść mu z pomocą.

Nieznajomi czarodzieje i czarownice podeszli do niego i jako pierwszy z nich niski przysadzisty mężczyzna ubrany w śliwkowy pulower podał mu rękę.

– John Martigny, miło mi pana poznać panie Potter, tak długo na pana czekaliśmy...

Chłopiec poszukał wzrokiem swoich opiekunów chcąc sprawdzić, co o tym myślą, ale ich twarze nie wyrażały niczego poza zaniepokojeniem.

– Doris Crockford, witamy w „Dziurawym Kotle" panie Potter.

– Marie Higgins, dzień dobry.

– Na mą duszę, pan Potter czy to może być prawda?

Jako kolejny podszedł do niego wątły, brązowooki mężczyzna w turbanie podając mu rękę.

– K-k-kwi-kwiryniusz Quirell, cała przyjemność po m-mojej stronie. Będę pana uczył obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie. Nie żeby pan jej potrzebował...

Szczerze mówiąc był zdziwiony – czy za każdym razem tak kogoś witali? Jeśli tak to musiało być bardzo męczące. O dziwo wszyscy obecni zdawali się być dziwnie roztargnieni, do tego stopnia, że niektórzy ściskali jego ramię zamiast dłoni.

Tego typu przywitania trwały przez jakiś czas do chwili, gdy podeszła do niego brązowowłosa dziewczyna.

– Dzień dobry.

– Eee, dzień dobry.

– Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i też przyjechałam kupić przybory na Ulicę Pokątną. To moi rodzice: Anna i George.

Wskazała na towarzyszących jej mężczyznę i kobietę ubranych w kontrastujące ze strojami klientów „Dziurawego Kotła" eleganckie ubrania. George podał mu rękę, po czym przywitał się z Markiem i Evanem, którzy wysilili się na łaskawe uśmiechy.

– Jeśli chcecie możecie wyruszyć tam z nami. – Powiedział George.

– Tak, będzie nam bardzo miło.

Mężczyźni skonsultowali się z Harrym i skinęli głowami.

Barman podszedł do nich i zaprowadził ich na tyły pubu gdzie stanęli przed obdrapaną ceglaną ścianą. Tam wyciągną różdżkę i stuknąwszy nią kilkakrotnie w mur odsuną się od niego i ich oczom ukazało się wejście na Ulicę Pokątną. Była to pełna kolorów, zapachów i dźwięków ulica, wypełniona wieloma sklepami, z których niektóre, wierząc prawom fizyki już dawno powinny były się zawalić. Widzieli wystawy aptek, sklepów z profesjonalnym sprzętem do quidditcha, sklepu z odzieżą pani Malkin, Olivandera i innych.

– Co teraz? – Zapytał Mark.

– Pójdziemy do Banku Gringotta, największego i najbardziej godnego zaufania czarodziejskiego banku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Tam wymienimy funty i pensy na galeony, sykle i knuty.

Wszyscy się z tym zgodzili.

– Czy są państwo opiekunami Harry'ego? – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Tak. – Odpowiedział Mark. – Jego matka Lily była moją siostrą. Nie wiesz może, dlaczego ci ludzie w „Dziurawym Kotle" tak się zachowywali?

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

– To jasne, chodziło im o to, że Harry zabił największego czarnoksiężnika na świecie. Mając niespełna rok pokonał człowieka, który pokonywał i zabijał najpotężniejszych czarodziejów kraju.

– Tego–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać?

– Tak.

– A dlaczego zakazano wymawiania jego imienia.

Hermiona zamyśliła się.

– Widzi pan, strach przed nim był zbyt wielki by chciano je powtarzać.

– Czyli jak się nazywał? – Zapytał Evans.

– Zbliżcie się.

Pięć osób utworzyło ciasny krąg dookoła Hermiony.

– Lord Voldemort.

Wszyscy zamilkli.

– Dziwi minie to, że Harry w ogóle żyje.

– Jak to?

– Czarodziejski świat od lat sądzi, że zmarł wkrótce po śmierci Voldemorta. To wielki dzień.

– A ty skąd o tym wiesz? – Zapytała z rosnącym zadowoleniem Anne.

– Czytałam w „Histori Magii XX wieku" i w „Najważniejszych wydarzeniach ostatnich lat"

Harry'ego coś zastanowiło.

– Jak to, przecież nie mogłaś kupić tej książki...

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

– Napisałam do profesor McGonagall z prośbą o wysłanie mi czegoś o czarodziejskim świecie. Zgodziła się zakładając mi konto w Bibliotece Hogwartu.

– Jesteś bardzo inteligentna Hermiono. – Powiedział Evan, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się ogniście.

– Dziękuję.

Bank Gringotta był ogromnym budynkiem ozdobionym marmurowymi kolumnami, które nadawały mu wygląd antycznej świątyni. Kiedy w szóstkę weszli do środka Anne i Evan krzyknęli, podczas gdy Harry, George i Mark westchnęli głęboko. Za wysokimi kontuarami siedziały dziwaczne, niskie istoty z długimi nosami i palcami, małymi dłońmi, o pomarszczonej skórze. Ważyły, obliczały i indeksowały różne rzeczy: sztabki złota i srebra, klejnoty w tym niezwykłej piękności okrągłe rubiny wielkości kurzych jajek.

– To gobliny. – Powiedziała Hermiona. – Bankierzy czarodziejów.

Stanęli przed najwyższym z kontuarów, gdzie siedział najstarszy i najbardziej pomarszczony z goblinów, nad jego głową znajdowała się marmurowa ściana, na której złotymi zgłoskami wykuto słowa:

_Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,_

_Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

_Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

_Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych._

_Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

_I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

_Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon_

_Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

_Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos,_

_Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los._

Każde z nich zadrżało doskonale rozumiejąc co znaczą te słowa.

– Dzień dobry. – Powiedział Harry uśmiechając się do pomarszczonego goblina, ten podniósł wzrok znad wielkiej księgi, w której właśnie coś zapisywał i powiedział:

– Dzień dobry.

Mark dobrze znający mentalność bankierów podszedł do przodu.

– Chcieliśmy wymienić pieniądze.

Wiekowy goblin skinął głową.

– Dobrze, nazwisko?

– Mark Evans.

– Nazwisko osoby dokonującej transakcji, tak, twoje nazwisko chłopcze.

– Harry Potter.

Bankier szeroko otworzył oczy głośno nabierając powietrza, po chwili jednak się opanował i odpowiedział normalnym głosem.

– Przepraszam za moje uniesienie sir, obiecuję, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. – Z szuflady wyciągnął złoty kluczyk i podał go Harry'emu. – Dyrektor Dumbledore przesłał mi go dwa dni temu, to klucz do pańskiej skrytki panie Potter

Harry wyciągnął rękę przyjrzał się kluczykowi, który w jasnym świetle przenikającym do środka przez witrażowe okna błyszczał delikatnie.

– Mojej skrytki?

– Tak sir, skrytki numer 687. Gryfku!

Obok kontuaru pojawił się drugi, znacznie młodszy goblin, który skłonił się Harry'emu.

– Proszę zaprowadź pana Pottera i jego przyjaciół do skrytki numer 687.

– Proszę za mną.

Szóstka ludzi podążyła za goblinem do miedzianych drzwi, które ten otworzył i weszli do wnętrza skalnej groty. Tuż przed nimi biegły tory, a oni nie widzieli ani ich początku, ani końca. Gryfek gwizdnął i pojawił się przed nimi wózek z przytwierdzoną doń krótką latarnią, w którym umościli się wygodnie.

– Jedź. – Powiedział goblin i wózek potoczył się po torach rozpędzając się do tego stopnia, że musieli się trzymać jego boków by ich nie wywiało stamtąd. Widzieli głazy większe od pałacu Buckingham, stalaktyty i stalagmity, a w pewnej chwili przejechali nawet pod wodospadem, który jednak ich nie zmoczył. Evan przytulił się do Marka, Anna do George'a i jakoś jechali, Harry i Hermiona z racji swojego wzrostu wpełźli do wózka i wyszli z niego dopiero, gdy Gryfek poprosił chłopca o klucz.

Kiedy wysiedli zobaczyli gdzie są: skrytka 687 była wyrzeźbiona w skale i prowadził do niej mały korytarzyk. Gryfek włożył klucz w maleńką szparę w kamieniu i wrota rozwarły się. Wewnątrz znajdowały się stosy złotych galeonów, wzgórza srebrnych sykli i góry brązowych knutów. Harry i Mark weszli do środka i n abrali ich zdaniem wystarczającą sumę galeonów, po czym Gryfek zamkną drzwi i znowu wsiedli do wózka.

– Harry, tam jest z dziesięć tysięcy razy więcej pieniędzy niż posiadamy, a ty martwiłeś się o wydatki!

Chłopiec rozpromienił się.

– To nie wszystko. – Powiedział Gryfek. – Pan Harry Potter posiada również dom w Dolinie Godryka, a dwa lata temu odziedziczył w spadku po swojej ciotecznej babce nienanoszalną rezydencję w Londynie.

Mark, Harry i Evans popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem.

– Jak to rezydencję? – Zapytał Harry.

– A tak to. – Odpowiedział Gryfek. – W Mayfair.

– Nienanoszalną?

– Niemożliwą do zlokalizowania dla mugoli, podobnie jak „Dziurawy Kocioł".

– Aha.

Resztę drogi odbyli w milczeniu, a kiedy wyszli już do halu z kontuarami państwo Granger zmienili mugolskie pieniądze na walutę obowiązującą w świecie czarodziei i wyszli odprowadzani przez Gryfka.

Następnym punktem w ich planach były zakupy u Madam Malkin, właścicielka sklepu była sympatyczną, pulchną kobietą ubraną w cudowne jedwabne szaty koloru szafranowego. W czasie gdy Harry i Hermiona przymierzali kolejne komplety szat ich opiekunowi poszli kupić im jakieś zwierzęta. Kiedy wrócili okazało się, że dziewczyna dostała wielkiego rudego kota o imieniu Krzywołap, podczas gdy chłopiec otrzymał białą sowę śnieżną, którą Hermiona nazwała Hedwigą, Po wizycie w aptece, księgarni i sklepie z jedzeniem dla zwierząt obładowani szkolnymi rzeczami z trudem doszli do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue gdzie zjedli swoje najlepsze lody w życiu.

Po lodach przyszedł czas na kupno różdżki dla Hermiony i Harry'ego. Na Pokątnej, jak im powiedziano znajdował się sklep jednego z najlepszych twórców różdżek na świecie – pana Ollivandera. Sam budynek był wąski i lata świetności najwyraźniej miał już za sobą. Złuszczone złote litery nad drzwiami układały się w napis:

_**OLLIVANDEROWIE: WYTWÓRCY NAJLEPSZYCH**__**RÓŻDŻEK OD 382 R. PRZED NOWĄ ERĄ.**_

Zakurzoną wystawę sklepową zdobiła jedna jedyna leżąca na wyblakłej poduszce różdżka.

Mark, Evan, Harry, George, Anna i Hermiona weszli do środka. Był to niewielki sklep w którego głębi piętrzyły się pedantycznie poukładane na półkach różdżki. Wnętrze było podobnie jak wystawa niezmiernie zakurzone, a w kątach roiło się od pająków.

– Dobry wieczór – za ich plecami rozległ się cichy, podobny do szumu morza słyszanego w muszli głos. Wszyscy zebrani nieomal podskoczyli z zaskoczenia, a Evan złapał się za serce. Przed ich oczami stał stary mężczyzna o wielkich oczach, które w półmroku sklepu jarzyły się jak dwa księżyce.

– Dobry wieczór – wyjąkał Harry.

– Ach, tak... Tak, tak. Tak sobie myślałem, że wkrót ce cię zobaczę, Harry Potterze. Masz oczy swojej matki. Wydaje mi się, jakby była tu zaledwie wczoraj, żeby kupić swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Dziesięć i ćwierć cala, wierzba, bardzo elegancka, wręcz kobieca. Znakomita do rzucania uroków i przeciwzaklęć.

Pan Ollivander zbliżył się do Harry'ego, na co ten Harry poczuł, że ma wielką ochotę zamrugać powiekami. Te srebrzyste oczy były chyba trochę zbyt przenikliwe.

– Natomiast twój ojciec wybrał mahoń. Jedenaście cali. Bardzo poręczna. Trochę więcej mocy, znakomita do transmutacji. Tak, tak, twój ojciec wiedział, co robi, to różdżka dla prawdziwego czarodzieja.

Pan Ollivander podszedł do Harry'ego tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami. Harry zobaczył swoje odbicie w tych tajemniczych, srebrnych oczach.

– Ach, to tutaj...

Pan Ollivander dotknął białym, długim palcem blizny na czole Harry'ego.

– Muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że różdżka, która do tego posłużyła, została zakupiona w moim sklepie – Po wiedział cicho swym dudniącym, przenikliwym głosem. - Trzynaście i pół cala. Cisowa. Duża moc, naprawdę duża moc, a w złych rękach... No cóż, gdybym wiedział, czyje to będą ręce i do czego posłuży...

Pokręcił głową i wówczas, ku uldze Harry'ego, dostrzegł resztę przybyłych.

– Państwo do mnie również po różdżki?

Do przodu wystąpił Mark.

– Nie, jesteśmy opiekunami Harry'ego, a to rodzice Hermiony. Ona również kupi u pana różdżkę.

Dziewczyna z uśmiechem wystąpiła do przodu.

– Tak więc może najpierw zajmę się tą uroczą, młodą damą?

Hermiona pokraśniała z zadowolenia.

Znalezienie jej różdżki potrwało kilka minut i trafiła na nią za drugim razem.

– Winorośl, 10¾ cala, włókno ze smoczego serca, dosyć elastyczna. Przydatna przy klątwach i zaklęciach uzdrawiających.

Dziewczyna schowała różdżkę, a jej ojciec zapłacił sklepikarzowi.

– No dobrze. – Mruknął pan Ollivander, chowając galeony do kieszeni i podchodząc do Harry'ego. – No dobrze... Teraz pan Potter. Popatrzmy. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni długą taśmę ze srebrną podziałką. - Która ręka ma moc?

– Ee... jestem praworęczny. – Powiedział ze zdziwieniem Harry.

– Wyciągnij ją. O, tak.

Zmierzył Harry'emu rękę od ramienia do palca wskazu jącego, potem od nadgarstka do łokcia, a następnie odległo ści od ramienia do podłogi i od kolana do pachy, a wreszcie obwód głowy.

– Każda różdżka od Ollivandera ma rdzeń z jakiejś potężnej substancji magicznej, panie Potter. Używamy ro gów jednorożca, piór z ogona feniksa i smoczych serc. Nie ma dwóch jednakowych różdżek, podobnie jak nie ma dwóch jednakowych jednorożców, smoków czy feniksów. No i, oczywiście, nigdy się nie osiągnie równie pomyślnych rezultatów, używając różdżki innego czarodzieja. Taak, silne zdolności magiczne, wręcz czuję magię buzującą w pańskich żyłach...

Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że taśma sama mierzy mu szerokość nosa; pan Ollivander w tym czasie kręcił się przy półkach, zdejmując z nich różne pudła.

– Dość - powiedział, a taśma opadła na podłogę, gdzie zwinęła się w kłębek. - No dobrze, panie Potter. Proszę spróbować tej. Drewno brzozowe i serce smoka. Dziewięć cali. Ładna i dopasowująca się do ręki. Proszę wziąć i machnąć.

Harry wziął różdżkę i machnął nią lekko, widząc kątem oka jego wujów uciekających w kąt ściany, ale pan Ollivander prawie natychmiast wy rwał mu ją z ręki.

– Kasztanowiec i pióro feniksa. Siedem cali. Dość gięt ka. Proszę spróbować...

Harry spróbował, ale zanim zdążył podnieść różdżkę, pan Ollivander znowu wyrwał mu ją z ręki.

– Nie, nie... Proszę, heban i róg jednorożca, osiem i pół cala, bardzo elastyczna. No, proszę spróbować...

Harry próbował i próbował. Nie miał pojęcia, o co panu Ollivanderowi chodzi. Stos wypróbowanych różdżek rósł coraz wyżej na krześle, pan Ollivander wyciągał coraz to nowe różdżki, ale wydawał się coraz bardziej uradowany.

– A to mi się trafił klient, nie ma co! Proszę się nie martwić, znajdziemy odpowiednią... zaraz... tak sobie my ślę... właściwie dlaczego nie?... Niezwykła kombinacja... ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka.

Harry wziął różdżkę i nagle poczuł uderzenie gorąca w palcach. Wzniósł różdżkę nad głowę, machnął nią ze świstem w dół, a snop czerwonych i złotych iskier wystrzelił z jej końca, jak z laseczki zimnego ognia, rzucając na ściany roztańczone plamki światła. Unosiły się one przez jakiś czas w powietrzu. Jego wujowie i pan Ollivander wydali okrzyk radości.

– Brawo! Bardzo dobrze, świetnie! No, no, no, to ciekawe... zaiste, niezmiernie ciekawe... Włożył z powrotem różdżkę do pudełka i owinął ją brązowym, ozdobnym papierem, mrucząc pod nosem:

– Ciekawe... bardzo ciekawe...

– Przepraszam – Zapytał Mark. - Co jest ta kie ciekawe?

Pan Ollivander utkwił w nim blade spojrzenie swych srebrnych oczu.

– Ponieważ pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem. Co do jednej. I tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro jest w różdżce pańskiego podopiecznego, uronił jeszcze jedno pióro... ale tylko jedno. To bardzo ciekawe, bo to drugie znajduje się w różdżce, za pomocą, której zrobiono tą bliznę.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Tak, tak, trzynaście i pół cala. Cis. To naprawdę ciekawe, jak do tego doszło. Bo, widzi pan, różdżka sama sobie wybiera czarodzieja... Myślę, że możemy się po panu spodziewać wielkich rzeczy, panie Potter... Ostatecznie Ten–Którego–Imienia–Nie–Wolno–Wymawiać dokonywał wielkich rzeczy... strasznych, to prawda, ale wielkich.

Harry'emu dreszcz przebiegł po plecach. Wcale nie był pewny, czy polubił pana Ollivandera. Zapłacił za różdżkę siedem złotych galeonów, a pan Ollivander w ukłonach odprowadził ich do drzwi.

Następnie wrócili do „Dziurawego Kotła" i pożegnali się obiecując sobie, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkać by porozmawiać o czarodziejskim świecie. Wracali do domu i tym razem Harry siedział z tyłu z ukontentowaniem wspominając swój pierwszy dzień w czarodziejskim świecie i głaszcząc białe pióra Hedwigi. Rozmawiał przez jakiś czas o Banku Gringotta i tym, czego się dowiedzieli. Gdzieś na obrzeżach Londynu zasnął tak mocno, że Mark musiał go wnieść do sypialni. W chwilę później dostarczył tam również jego zakupy i klatkę z Hedwigą, którą wypuścił by mogła polować.


End file.
